


A Life Not Lived

by DownTheRabbitHole55



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownTheRabbitHole55/pseuds/DownTheRabbitHole55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's family were not hunters. In fact Dean's family knew nothing about the supernatural. He had a perfectly normal life with his parents and his younger brother Sam in their nice suburban home in Lawrence, Kansas. But on the day of his younger brother's wedding to his college girlfriend Jessica Moore, demon's attack forcing the Winchester family to discover a world unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Not Lived

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Prologue  
Lawrence, Kansas- November 2, 1983

"Come on let's say goodnight to your brother" Mary said to the four year old in her arms as she flipped on the lights of the nursery. She smiled at the sight of her newest baby and placed a relucant Dean on the ground who then ran to his little brother's crib and climbed up the side.  
"Goodnight Sam" He said as he placed a kiss to Sam's forehead.  
"Goodnight love" Mary whispered, repeating Dean's previous actions.  
"Hey Dean" John called out from the door a smile on his face.  
"Daddy!"  
"What do you think?" John asked the toddler who had just jumped into his arms "You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"  
"No daddy!" he giggled  
"You got him?" Mary asked her husband on her way out of the nursery  
"I got him" John smiled "Sweet dreams Sam" he whispered while hugging Dean to him.  
John looked at his infant son one more time before turning the lights off and taking Dean to bed.  
"Alright buddy let's get you to bed" he said walking down the hall to Dean's bedroom.  
"Okay daddy" Dean agreed.  
As soon as they entered the bedroom Dean kicked to be put down and jumped into bed. He sat there and waited to be tucked in.  
"Someone's in a hurry." John laughed "excited for tomorrow?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well then you better rest up." John chuckled while wrapping Dean up in his blankets. "Goodnight Dean" John said and placed a kiss on the top of his head  
"Goodnight daddy, I love you"  
"Me too buddy"  
John made his way downstairs not bothering to say goodnight to Mary. After the fight they had this morning he was anything if not reluctant to be alone with her.  
He opened the worn down refrigeator and grabbed a beer. Nothing could clear his head like a good movie and a cold one. He sat down on his favorite recliner and before he knew it he was asleep.

Mary Winchester woke with a start when she heard a strange sound coming from the baby monitor. She groggily reached for the lamp and turned to her husband's side of the bed. "John" she called until she realized he wasn't on the bed. She huffed and attempted to rouse her sleep addled limbs out of bed. She waked across the hall to Sam's bedroom when she saw him standing in front of Sam's crib.  
"John" she asked "Is he hungry?"  
Without even bothering to turn around he shushed her and stayed by the crib.  
Not wanting to fight again Mary decided not to question him and started to go back to their bedroom when her attention was caught by the flickering light at the end of the hall. She tapped it a couple of times until the light stabilized.  
'Dean you're in trouble' she thought when she heard the sound of gunshots coming from the television in the living room. She made her way downstairs and stopped short when she reached the bottom. There on the recliner was John, deep in slumber and snoring. 'SAM' her mind screamed 'Who's with Sam?!'  
"No" she whispered and ran back up the stairs and into the nursery only to be greeted by nothing. Just Sam peacefully asleep in his crib seemingly undisturbed. Not convinced Mary turned the light on and searched the room. She looked in every nook and cranny of that room but found nothing and no one. "John!" She yelled "John!"

John was woken up by a distant sound he couldn't quite place. "John!"  
Mary was calling him. "Mary?" he asked getting up from his chair and stretching.  
"John!"  
She sounded alarmed. She sounded more than alarmed, she sounded absolutely terrified. John followed the sound of her voice and ran up the stairs and into Sam's bedroom.  
"Mary"  
"John there's someone here!" she cried and ran into his arms  
"What do you mean there's someone here? Mary we're alone."  
"No John no! There was someone in front of Sammy's crib when I got up but I thought it was you and then the light next to Dean's room was flickering and I went to fix it and then I heard the tv downstairs and I thought it was Dean but it was you John it was you which means there was a man in here with Sam-"  
"Calm down Mary please. Are you sure you saw someone in here?"  
"Yes I'm sure." Mary retorted  
"Okay I'll search the house to see if he's still in here okay?"  
"Yes please" she agreed "I already checked this room but-"  
"Mary you shouldn't have done that without me here! What if something happened to you?" John reprimanded  
"I know John. Just please look around." she groaned  
"Yeah. Come on. Go get Dean and stay in Sam's nursery while I check the rest of the house."  
Mary felt herself being led out of the room. "John!"  
"Huh?"  
"Get your gun okay? Just in case." She asked uncertainly  
John's face softened. "I will Mary. I promise it'll be okay. We''ll be okay. Go get Dean" He kissed Mary's forehead and ran to their bedroom.  
Mary quickly made her way to Dean's room and turned the light on as soon as she walked in. She walked towards Dean, glancing around the room like a scared cat. "Dean baby get up"  
"What's wrong mom? Is daddy okay?"  
"Everything's fine baby but you need to get up. We're going to Sammy's room. Come on."  
As soon as they were in the room Mary grabbed Sam and sat in a corner with both her children, her eyes darting around the room, alert and waiting.

After his wife and kids were safely in the nursery John grabbed his gun and began searching the house. He went over the entire house but found no one. There was no sign that anyone had ever been anywhere in the house and there was no sign of a break in. He opened every door, moved every chair and looked under every table but it was to no avail, there was no one there. He decided to go back upstairs double checking every door and window on the way up.  
"Mary there's no one here" He said when he saw his wife.  
"Are you sure?" She questioned nervously  
"Yes Mary I checked everything. Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"  
"Of course I'm sure John. He was here!  
"But you had just woken up not to mention the fact that you took that cold medicine before bed all I'm saying is you might have been seeing things."  
"What? Like a crazy person?" Mary challenged  
"No Mary like someone who had just woken up!"  
"John keep your voice down you'll wake up Sam and Dean" she said pointing to the two sleeping children in the crib.  
"I'm sorry" John sighed "Mary I'm not saying you're crazy I promise but I know that when I was in Vietnam and I hadn't slept well I would sometimes hallucinate especially if I was sick..."  
This calmed Mary down she knew how hard talking about his time in Vietam was for John so if he chose to, it was because he meant what he was saying.  
"Maybe...maybe you're right" She whispered "I am pretty tired and the medicine did make me dizzy but I just...I can't help it, I have this weird feeling in my gut that something's wrong"  
"Everything's fine. I promise I checked and double checked. But if it will help you feel better the kids can sleep with us tonight."  
"Thank you. It does make me feel better." Mary flashed her husband a nervous smile and then turned to the kids "Come on you get Dean and I'll get Sam."  
They each picked up one of the boys, careful not to wake them up and gently carried them to the master bedroom.  
"Goodnight John" Mary said after they had settled into bed "I love you."  
"I love you too Mary...I'm sorry about this morning. I promise it won't happen again."  
"Me too. We'll be alright. I know we will."


End file.
